High performance computing is a term of art in which clusters of servers are used to perform complex processing. Such clusters may even be as large as hundreds or even thousands of servers. Each of such servers may have multiple processing cores. Often, very complex computational jobs may be performed using such clusters. Despite the cluster's ability to perform a large number of processing operations per second, it may perhaps still take a matter of minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months to solve some computational jobs.
Oftentimes, a cluster is not dedicated to a single computational job at any given moment. Rather, clusters may perform multiple jobs simultaneously with some processing resources (e.g., a server or processor core set) being used for one job, and other processing resources (e.g., another server or processor core set) being used for another job, and so forth for perhaps yet other jobs. Different entities may even request that a particular set of processing resources perform processing jobs.